


Gratitude

by jenniferjun1per



Series: Rebelcaptain tumblr prompts [20]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Post-Battle of Endor, Post-Battle of Scarif, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 06:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per
Summary: The war is over. Jyn takes something for herself.





	Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Rebelcaptain prompt #20 on tumblr

Jyn wakes to light skimming her face, and the warm weight of Cassian’s arm draped over her waist. She blinks the sleep out of her eyes, but otherwise doesn’t make any sudden movements. She wants him to sleep, he’s been through so much.

 

It’s the first day of peace in the galaxy, the first morning they’ll be waking where the Empire doesn’t rule, where they no longer need to live in fear. Cassian had watched the Death Star explode above them with a curious mix of unbridled joy, and resignation. What was left for a man who lived and breathed the Rebellion? She had wanted to smooth the furrow in his brow, wanted the joy to overcome the uncertainty, and so she had taken him by the hand, took him back to their hut. They’d spent the rest of the night content in each other’s arms.

 

She watches him now, so peaceful in sleep, and she can’t help brushing aside a lock of hair that’s fallen into his face. He stirs, wakes, regards her with heavy lids.

 

“Is it morning?” he says, and Jyn warms at the scratchy tone of his voice. She thinks for as long as she lives, she will never get over Cassian in the morning, Cassian looking vulnerable, soft eyes and lips that easily turn up at the corners. All of it, just for her. She feels something well up inside her, and it feels an awful lot like gratitude. She thinks it’s fitting.

 

“Yes.” she says quietly, because it’s so quiet, a silence that’s new and unfamiliar, but the more it settles, the more she thinks she can get used to it. “I never got a chance to thank you.” she finally says, and he props himself up on his elbow to watch her.

 

“For this?” he arches a brow at her, and she can’t help but laugh at his awkward charm, something she hopes to see more of. His face brightens at her reaction, and the warmth in her chest blooms.

 

“For this, yes.” she concedes, “But just for everything. For being with me. For staying with me.” she takes his hand in hers, fixes him with her gaze, “For believing in me. For coming back for me, again and again, when you didn’t have to.”

 

The light hits his face in the best possible way, and even with sleepy eyes and mussed hair, he’s still the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen. He smiles at her crookedly, overwhelmed beyond words, and so he just takes her hand, kisses each knuckle softly, before turning her hand over and kissing her palm. His lips linger on her hand, and then he’s kissing up her arm, the stubble of his beard scratching against her skin. She tries to stay in the moment, but the stubble tickles, and soon enough she’s laughing as he rubs his face into her even more, kissing and tickling until he’s reached her neck. He breaks from her, with the biggest grin she’s ever seen on him.

 

“While I’d love to continue this, I should get up and report for duty.” he actually moves to get out of bed, but Jyn stops him.

 

“Cassian, the war’s over. There is no more duty.” she doesn’t want him to leave, never wants him to leave again.

 

“The war may be over, but there’s still lots to be done.” he touches his finger to her cheek, eyes serious now.

 

“Cassian, the Rebellion’s had you for most of your life,” she states, serious now too. She digs her fingers into his sleep shirt. “It’s my turn now.” 

 

And she pulls him hard, back onto the bed, wrapping her arms around him and tangling her legs with his.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of these prompts, I'm afraid, thank you so much to my lovely readers for sticking with me on these! So very proud that I was able to do every single prompt :-) While this is the end of this prompt series, I've started another one (Fanfiction Fridays) and may start up more that come up on tumblr, so you haven't heard the last of me lol


End file.
